


.:Dear Robert:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, but yall can read and enjoy it too i guess lol, let me have this!!!, my lovely au for myself, silver dads au, that i will treasure forever because i love it so much, this is foR ME, yes this is another 'journal fic'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: Dear RobertI am going back and crossing out all of the question marks and writing your name because I now know that without a doubt in my mind I'm writing to you.-GOr the journal chronicling the rise and fall of Giovanni





	1. Chapter 1

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Therapist says I should start every entry as if I'm talking to someone as if that will will make keeping a journal less weird....

-G


	2. Chapter 2

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Nightmares aren't real. Whatever I may or may not see in my dreams will not actually happen. That's just my subconscious mind being weird for some reason (I'm a trainer not a psychologist!!!).

Wow what a downer to begin on. I can only imagine how "helpful" filling out the rest of this book will be.

-G


	3. Chapter 3

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

I've never been to a region other than Kanto. I don't need to, all I need is here. Even a soon to be up for grabs Gym Leader position! 

So imagine my surprise when my younger brother Blake phones me from middle of nowhere Hoenn saying he wants to participate in the Alola region's "Island Challenges" and that he wants me to go with him.

Did I stand my ground and say no? Of course! So why am I packing. I love my brother so I caved. Why not? How long can these "Island Challenges" last?

-G


	4. Chapter 4

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Blake thinks that our trip to Alola is just what it takes for me to meet you aka "the one".

That's ridiculous! The only reason I agreed to go with him was because he "wants big bro's loving support while competing in the island trials" and that is all I'm going to!

Not going to swim, or relax, or whatever other weird idea he has scheaming, just support my brother. Not like he needs it. I know he's a strong trainer, our whole family is, you don't need to be born with the Viridian Forest powers to know that!

Why am I even writing as if I was speaking to someone? I'm not actually writing to anyone. That's why the question marks are there. This idea is stupid but I'm going to keep on writing because my therapist said it's been working though _I_ don't notice any change. Still can barely sleep.... Now that I think about it did they get this "Alolan Vacation" idea in Blake's head??? Ugh I wouldn't be surprised...

-G


	5. Chapter 5

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Yes. They did get this "Alolan Vacation" idea in Blake's head.

I know how to break my brother.

And he knows how to break me ugh

Maybe I can fake being sick so I don't have to go....

-G


	6. Chapter 6

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Blake says I don't need to battle people I can just explain my lack of labels and that will be enough to beat them haha! Since I don't identify with any label my opponent will be too busy trying to put me in their little box I'll automatically win!

But I like battling! It's an intense challenge that no matter how much you prepare for you'll never know what will happen!

-G


	7. Chapter 7

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

"After this we're going to the Galar region!" says my silly younger brother thinking he can get me to do what he wants twice.... Maybe he can...

But still!!!

Absolutely not!!!

I have Gym Leadering to do!

-G


	8. Chapter 8

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Alola is beautiful. It's so full of life and tradition. I can't believe I've never been here before! Or Blake! Who has made it his goal to travel to every region and... and I don't know what but still!!!

And the Pokemon? They're so confident with strangers? The other day Blake and I were eating on the beach (I on a table and Blake on the sand) and Wingull just hopped on by and helped themselves to begging for Blake's food. In Kanto they would probably just sneakily take the food.

Being able to understand Pokemon can be such a hassle sometimes. They were so incredibly polite I almost wanted to just give them my food so they would stop begging Blake.

-G


	9. Chapter 9

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Melemele Island is golden. It's so bright and full of smiling faces. The island sparkles with laughter and joy. You stand on the beach early morning and the sun completely washes over the entire island and lights it up. The people here are blessed and dazzled living in such a shining place.

-G


	10. Chapter 10

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Island trials are weird. To be honest I think the Kahunas are just lazy and want random trainers to do their work for them. The Pokemon League is a lot more simple.

Get through the gym, battle, get the badge, and move on. That's it. If you lose just train some more. Done and done!

Can't wait until I'm a Gym Leader!

-G


	11. Chapter 11

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Melemele Island is golden. It's so bright and full of smiling faces. The island sparkles with laughter and joy. You stand on the beach early morning and the sun completely washes over the entire island and lights it up. The people here are blessed and dazzled living in such a shining place.

-G


	12. Chapter 12

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Island trials are weird. To be honest I think the Kahunas are just lazy and want random trainers to do their work for them. The Pokemon League is a lot more simple.

Get through the gym, battle, get the badge, and move on. That's it. If you lose just train some more. Done and done!

-G


	13. Chapter 13

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

I've got to say I'm pretty impresed with Z Moves. I wonder why they're just here? Can't the Pokemon League simply implimemt them in all the regions? Or must every region have a random gimmick never to be used anywhere else?

Imagine the kind of Gym Battles people could have...

-G


	14. Chapter 14

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

I do NOT have tunnel vision. I have a _plan_.

That plan involves becoming a Gym Leader and I'm so close! The Viridian Gym Leader is retiring soon and the faster they do the faster I can try out! The faster I become Gym Leader the faster I can go on with my plan.

There are steps. I have to focus on those steps. I can't lose sight of what I have in store for myself and if I just follow my plan everything will be alright.

Does following the plan mean waiting longer than most for a commited relationship and maybe kids? Yes, but just think of how much better off my future family will be if I accomplish the previous steps early on!

If I ever get married, if I ever have kids when I do I'll be able to give them everything. They won't ever have to worry about anything ever again. They'll be happy and secure and that is all I want.

-G


	15. Chapter 15

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Turns out a Pikachu in Alola will evolve into an Alolan Raichu no matter where it's from. Go figure. Blake wanted to evolve Sunny into an Aloan Raichu and he did! Off topic if you're going to nickname your Pokemon at least think of something creative (yes Blake this this distracted at you) ((yes Blake I know you read this when my back is turned please stop)).

Anyways despite my brother's lack of a perpared team (he only has Sunny and his Mismagius Wicca) he's doing pretty well. I keep telling him he should try to catch another Pokemon or borrow one of mine but and I quote "A new team member will come to me Gio!!!" and "I can't borrow one of your Pokemon! That would be cheating!" I will? Never? Understand him?

-G


	16. Chapter 16

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Akala Island is a home. It's soft and sheltered. It is warm and welcoming. Despite the _very active volcano_ the people adore it. They respect it and what it has to offer. Maybe one day it will threaten to bring a chaos to their peaceful lifestyle but no one is afraid. 

-G


	17. Chapter 17

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

This is purely coincidence but... my nightmares have stopped?

-G


	18. Chapter 18

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Has being in Alola and away from the Pokemon League has lowered my stress. I doubt it? Maybe a little...

I mean I'm not just going to stop thinking about becoming a Gym Leader! How am I supposed to get anything done if I don't focus on that? 

What Blake doesn't understand is that yes life is fleeting but you can't just spend it chasing nothing and "being free". You have to do things! Make your mark on this world! At least try to accomplish something! What's life without goals?

-G


	19. Chapter 19

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Okay so Blake read this and said I'm not being "lovey enough". 

???

I'm not actually writing to anyone? How many times do I have to explain that to him? It was just a suggestion from my therapist. Said it will help me "break out of my shell" or something like that.

That's it.

I'm not writing secret love letters to my future husband or "the one" or anyone no matter what Blake may think.

-G


	20. Chapter 20

Dear ~~???~~ Robert

Ula'ula Island is just around the corner! Blake is more than halfway done!

-G


End file.
